


Не самые удачные дни Стайлза Стилински

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is 16, Humor, M/M, Russian, Stiles is 20, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за заклятия Дереку снова шестнадцать, и, конечно же, его спихнули на руки старине Стайлзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не самые удачные дни Стайлза Стилински

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tupoy_olen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/gifts).



Стайлз в очередной раз напоминает себе, что ему, двадцатилетнему парню с обширным опытом общения со всяким сверхъестественным дерьмом, не стоит так остро реагировать на шестнадцатилетнего Дерека Хейла. Пусть тот и ходит за ним по пятам из комнаты в комнату, даже не стараясь делать вид, что делает это не специально.

\- О Господи, - взрывается Стайлз, когда обнаруживает себя нос к носу с вышеназванным засранцем. - Чувак, ты хотя бы имеешь представление о личном пространстве?

\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - говорит Дерек в ответ и глубоко втягивает воздух у самого лица Стайлза. - Очень.

\- Обалдеть, а теперь дай мне пройти.

Дерек даже не реагирует на то, как требовательно это звучит. Он вообще выглядит крайне расслабленным и довольным собой, и как сильно Стайлзу не хватает сейчас его презрительного взгляда. Неужели они были такими же невыносимыми в этом возрасте?

\- Нет, серьезно, - Дерек теперь идет за ним, едва ли не в шею дышит. - Ты вкусно пахнешь. Лучше, чем твои друзья.

\- Зашибись просто, - легко соглашается Стайлза. Вкусно так вкусно, главное, чтобы Дерек не жрать его собрался. - Только не говори это при Эрике, она все принимает слишком близко к сердцу.

Он достает из кухонного шкафчика две тарелки и молча указывает Дереку на стул возле стены. Сейчас среди них двоих ответственный взрослый именно Стайлз, и ему необходимо накормить их стремительно помолодевшего альфу, которого все так дружно спихнули на него.

\- И ты в принципе ничего такой, - продолжает Дерек уже пять минут спустя, умудрившись засунуть в рот едва ли не треть несчастного батона. - Очень даже ничего.

\- Самые теплые слова, что я слышал от тебя, - Стайлз намазывает джем на свой бутерброд, открывая ноутбук. К сожалению, никакой монстр или заклятия не могли освободить самого Стайлза от обязанности исправно посещать занятия.

Дерек рядом с ним продолжает уничтожать батон, полностью игнорируя налитую кружку горячего чая. 

\- А у тебя есть кто-нибудь?

\- Мне вас всех слишком много.

\- Круто, - Дерек, наконец, проглатывает все, чем набил себе рот. - А у меня взрослого?

\- Мне кажется, ты переебал почти всех одиноких баб в окрестностях, но ни одну не спешил сделать миссис Хейл.

Дерек выглядит так, словно хочет дать пять себе-из-будущего, и Стайлз мученически закатывает глаза. 

Шестнадцатилетний Дерек, конечно, открытый и веселый парень, который знает наизусть все серии "секретных материалов", но при этом он невероятно самодоволен.

\- Не волнуйся, - мягко говорит Дерек, касаясь пальцами его запястья. - Я не буду соблазнять никаких девиц, честное слово.

Он выглядит таким честным, что Стайлзу хочется потрепать его по волосам и назвать хорошим мальчиком. От его внимания не укрывается, как Дерек оглядывает его с ног до головы. Не первый раз за день.

\- Да и вообще, зачем мне какие-то незнакомые девушки, когда рядом со мной такой лакомый кусочек.

Стайлз поначалу не понимает, о чем говорит Дерек, пока вдруг осознание не накрывает его с головой. Лакомый кусочек.

Господи, это еще хуже, чем он думал.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуть разом пересохшие губы. - Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Я хочу раздеть тебя, уложить на кровать и хорошенько...

\- Достаточно! - Стайлз хлопает крышкой ноутбука и встает из-за стола. Ему необходим свежий воздух. - Ты остаешься здесь и никуда не уходишь.

Дерек кивает, откровенно охаживая его взглядом, и Стайлзу хочется взвыть от отчаяния. Ну почему плохие вещи всегда происходят с ним?

Он захлопывает за собой дверь, не заботясь о том, что оставил бумажник и ключи от машины дома.

Ему очень хочется пожалеть себя, но Скотт, который поднимает трубку с третьего гудка, задыхается от смеха, когда Стайлз вкратце обрисовывает ситуацию.

Стайлз надеется, что его переедет автобус.

*

Дерек приносит ему в постель кофе. Серьезно, самый настоящий кофе и неаккуратные тосты, заботливо уложенные на невесть откуда взявшемся подносе. Стайлз даже не помнит, чтобы у него в квартире был такой.

\- Чувак, - говорит Стайлз после тяжелой паузы. - Тут только розы не хватает для полной картины.

\- Ты же не девчонка, - Дерек морщит нос. - Но если хочешь, могу раздобыть.

\- Не хочу, - мгновенно отвечает Стайлз. - Я бы вообще предпочел, чтобы этого ритуала ухаживания не было. И я не пью кофе.

Дерек выглядит немного растерянным, и Стайлз ощущает себя редким засранцем. В конце концов, Дерек ведь ничего, кроме разговоров и не делает, держит лапы при себе и спит на неудобном диване в гостиной. 

\- Но за тосты спасибо, - Стайлз запихивает в рот два сразу и думает, что неплохо бы сделать на ужин что-нибудь нормальное и перестать травиться. Знал бы отец, чем он питается, никогда не позволил бы больше заставлять себя есть здоровую пищу.

Он старается игнорировать взгляд Дерека, направленный на его губы. Если верить Дитону, проклятие такое слабое, что должно спасть еще до следующего полнолуния. То есть неделя.

Стайлз уверен, что сумеет пережить каких-то семь дней.

\- Я же красивый, - шкребется Дерек в дверь ванны, пока Стайлз принимает душ. - Многие девчонки в школе хотят... в смысле, хотели... со мной переспать.

\- Мы уже сошлись на том, что я не девчонка, - Стайлз вдруг понимает, что между ними только хрупкая дверь и ничто не сможет остановить Дерека, если тот действительно захочет предпринять активные действия. Эта мысль отчего-то не приносит должного испуга.

\- И все равно я хочу натянуть именно тебя.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и ожидает продолжения, которого все же не следует. Это приносит облегчение с небольшой долей разочарования - Стайлза еще ни разу не хотели вот так полностью, всего и сразу.

Он позволяет себе представить, каково быть под кем-то вроде Дерека, и мысль эта жаром разливается по телу. Кажется, у него даже встает, и Стайлз мгновенно прибавляет холодной воды.

\- Ты знаешь, что я способен различать запахи? - Дерек почти прижимает его бедрами к стене, когда Стайлз выходит из душа в одних только джинсах. - Ты хоть представляешь, что ты меня провоцируешь еще больше?

Стайлз старательно не обращает никакого внимания ни на ладонь, легшую посреди его груди, ни на то, что Дерек-младший явно желает поучаствовать в беседе.

Его зажимает шестнадцатилетний пацан, с ума сойти.

\- Отпусти, придурок, - как можно более жестко говорит Стайлз, - мне на учебу надо.

Дерек с силой берет себя в руки и отстраняется, да еще и выглядит при этом немного виновато. Стайлз бы обязательно купился на этот честный взгляд, если бы ладонь Дерека до этого не находилась в опасной близости от его задницы.

Это точно не кончится хорошо. 

*

Стайлз как раз ставит лазанью в духовку, когда Дерек уверенно разворачивает его лицом к себе, запускает руку ему в волосы и целует.

Он буквально вылизывает рот Стайлза изнутри и при этом едва ли не урчит от счастья. И Стайлз натуральнейшим образом плывет, когда горячие губы быстро касаются его подбородка и скул.

Ему кажется, что в комнате просто не осталось воздуха, и сейчас его голова лопнет. Он сам не осознает, как вытаскивает майку Дерека из брюк и касается голой кожи руками.

А потом Дерек сжимает его задницу, и Стайлза как холодной водой обдает. Дерек же его сейчас выебет прямо на полу - все идет именно к этому.

\- Каково хрена ты творишь? - хрипло спрашивает Стайлз, игнорируя собственный вставший колом член.

У Дерека глаза горят красным, и его всего ощутимо потряхивает.

\- Дерек, - говорить спокойно трудно, когда ладонь Дерека скользит за пояс джинсов, и средний палец проезжает прямо между ягодиц. - Это надо немедленно прекратить.

\- Но ты хочешь.

\- Подумай, что ты будешь делать, когда вновь станешь собой.

\- Тут даже думать не надо, - Дерек наклоняется к его уху и шепчет, задевая мочку губами. - Я буду ревновать к самому себе и трахну тебя так сильно, что ты забудешь собственное имя. А потом трахну еще раз, чтобы закрепить результат.

Стайлз с силой толкает его в грудь ладонями и буквально сбегает в спальню, закрывая за собой дверь, словно это спасет его.

Дерек остается на кухне следить за лазаньей.

*

Дерек трахает его этой же ночью. 

Вжимает всем телом в кровать и движется быстро и жестко, словно никак не может поверить в то, что получил желаемое. Стайлзу впервые быть снизу, но ощущения затапливают, засасывают и рассыпаются искрами перед зажмуренными глазами. Ему немного больно - Дерек особо не растягивал его даже, смазал собственный член и принялся медленно входить, чуть двигая бедрами, чтобы проникнуть как можно глубже.

А сейчас Стайлз пяткой упирается ему в задницу, подстегивая двигаться еще быстрее.

Вероятно, в данный момент Дерек раз и навсегда портит его для любых других нормальных отношений. 

*

Дерек не выпускает его из кровати всю ночь, и Стайлз уже даже не думает о занятиях - ему бы добраться до кухни и выпить стакан воды.

\- Господи, да отвали ты уже, - вяло машет рукой Стайлз, когда Дерек целует его плечо. - Я спал каких-то жалких полчаса.

А потом Стайлз понимает, что его плечо колет щетина, и его сердце пропускает удар.

\- Дерек? - осторожно спрашивает Стайлза. - Еще вроде как не время.

\- Дитон немного ошибся в расчетах, - Дерек вновь целует его в плечо и откатывается в сторону. - Тебе стоит сходить попить. И, пожалуй, поесть. Впереди еще такой долгий день.

Стайлз в полной заднице. И, если подумать, он не находит это очень уж ужасным.


End file.
